


Лишь когда приземлился ворон, они осознали, что герой исчез

by Red_Yennifer



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Celtic Mythology
Genre: Ambigous Relationship, Depictions of not-so-healthy relationships, Fae being Fae and attempting to meddle with humans, Gen, Gods, Gods being Gods and punishing everyone, Half-Gods, Magic, Reincarnation, Sibling Relationship, Violence, fae, sorcery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Relationships: Morgan Le Fay | Arthur Pendragon, Morrígan/Cú Chulainn (implied)
Kudos: 2





	Лишь когда приземлился ворон, они осознали, что герой исчез

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only when the raven landed, they knew, the hero had gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688387) by [Reyavie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyavie/pseuds/Reyavie). 



Люди исчезали много-много дней. Донесения приходили одно за другим, и в них всегда повторялись одни и те же слова. Пропали все дозорные, мужчин из северной деревни больше не видели, две женщины сгинули на дороге. Исчезновения можно было счесть совпадением, пока жертв не стало слишком много. Не мог же он послать людей туда, куда боялся идти сам.

Туман сгустился настолько, что он видел лишь себя да темный силуэт сестры рядом. Час назад его рыцари растворились в белой пустоте, а дорогу сменили грязные тропы и обледеневшие камни. В воздухе слышались звуки музыки; огни, которые не были звездами, покоились на потемневших ветвях деревьев, отбрасывающих шепчущие тени. Это было бы волшебно, если бы не гнетущее чувство опасности, ползущее по хребту.

− Вечно ты забредаешь туда, где тебя не ждут.

Неожиданно прозвучавший голос принадлежал не Моргане. Однако он тоже был женский. Этот голос прилетал с ветром и звучал у него в ушах поэзией.

Он был приятным.

Артур повернулся на голос, собираясь… Да, определенно собираясь идти на его звук.   
«Интересно, кому принадлежит этот голос», – подумал Артур, приближаясь.  
«Почему голос столь прекрасен?» – размышлял он, не замечая, как отдаляется от сестры.

− Не шевелись.

Внезапно перед ним очутилась Моргана. Нет, что она делает? Она спугнет голос! Обычно так она и поступала. Она умела как-то по-особенному смотреть что на мужчин, что на женщин – словно отгоняла их взглядом.

Рука Морганы, белоснежная и вовсе не столь хрупкая, какой ей следовало быть, кровоточила. А он и не замечал. Не мог. Голос напевал, нашептывал что-то в уши, словно самую нежную на свете колыбельную, а Моргана мешала узнать, чей же это зов. Артур попытался протестовать, но его заставили замолчать окровавленные пальцы, накрывшие его губы, лоб, легко дотронувшиеся до щек. Затем они коснулись локтя, скользнули вниз по руке, порхнули по телу, но почти неощутимо. Неприятные следы оставались на коже еще долго после того, как кровь высохла.

− Молчи, − не просьба, но приказ. Первый приказ, который, дай бог памяти, сестра отдала ему с тех пор, как они были детьми и королевский титул существовал лишь в сказках. Это слово боролось с песней. Руки и ноги замерли, хотя мелодия продолжала манить. – Даже если мир перевернется, не произноси ни слова.

Листья зашуршали, словно кто-то шел на цыпочках. Он не видел, кто там. Пытался разглядеть, конечно, но руки и ноги сковал приказ Морганы, на коже застыла кровь Морганы, и ни одно живое существо не смогло бы противостоять ей. Артур щурился, тянул шею, пытался пошевелиться, но оставался недвижным и недоумевающим.

Тень приблизилась.

Женщина.

В звуке, вырвавшемся из его груди, мешались радость и изумление.

Перед ними стояла красота, облеченная в человеческое тело. Туман был её одеждой и волосами, цветом глаз; серая пелена, что струилась подобно шелку, а мягкий голос звучал в воздухе даже после того, как она умолкла. У Артура внезапно перехватило горло. Было нечто невероятно прекрасное в её нестареющем лице и нежных глазах, слегка искрящихся озорством. Ничто не могло отвлечь от ее красоты. Ни доспехи поверх серого бархатного платья, ни длинный меч в ножнах, ни стальная корона на пепельно-белых волосах.

Одна бровь Морганы была слегка приподнята. Если бы Артур мог, он бы заметил скуку на её лице.

− Я всегда считала, что, прежде чем поднимать меч, надо оценить противника, − как ни в чем не бывало заметила сестра. – Тогда бы все проходило куда культурнее. Впрочем, от таких, как она, подобного ждать не приходится.

Благие небеса, что она имеет в виду, о ком говорит? Что она делает? С его губ не слетело ни слова. Он физически не мог разжать губы, не мог оторвать взгляд от прелестной фигурки из боязни, что он моргнет, и она растворится в породившем её небытии.

Красные пальцы прочертили воздух, сплетая завитки тумана, как мать делала с шелковыми нитями. Артур попытался представить, как Мерлин учил её этому – пощипывать воздух перед собой, перебирать его пальцами, словно безуспешно силясь сыграть на арфе.   
Моргана потянулась к звездам и сгустила их в одну, увенчав себя светом и каплями росы. Её магия разогнала туман, вновь показав им ночь и звезды, и воздух вокруг сгущался, пока он не ощутил, что вот-вот рухнет.

Артур услышал, как вскрикнула от боли женщина.

На его собственный крик никто не обратил внимания.

_«Кто эта женщина, которую я зову сестрой?»_ − безмолвно вопрошал разум.

Перья покрывали ее платье, обрамляя руки.

_Она летит по воздуху и сидит у него на плече, радостным криком привечает его смерть и оплакивает его уход, своего обожаемого врага. Она внучка короля, сильная и гордая, воительница смерти_ , возлюбленная, _врагиня и сестра, его возлюбленная_ сестра, тайно следующая за ним в час нужды, прежде чем улететь, исцелить, сразить и защитить.

Чары развеялись.

Она по-прежнему Моргана, заключил его разум, сражаясь с последними струйками тумана.

Высокая и гордая, безмолвно прекрасная, коронованная тьмой и светом в этом сражении с духом. Теперь её противницей была обычная женщина, а не чрезвычайно могущественная богиня, как казалось прежде.

В этом нестареющем лице было нечто от Морганы: возможно, форма глаз, округлость щек или линия подбородка.

− Пора уходить, девчонка, − негромко произнесла Моргана. – Сегодня ты останешься без жертв.

_Молчи_. Артур услышал за словами сестры предостережение. В этом заколдованном мире правила она, не он. Моргана ле Фэй, фея Моргана, _неверное имя_ , настаивал мир вокруг, _неверное имя_ , пес.

− Прекрати требовать, Ворона, − отозвалась женщина, из прекрасного голоса которой исчезло все очарование. – Однажды мы не станем слушать.

Сестра приподняла губу. Блеснули зубы, словно готовясь щелкнуть. Кровь застыла в жилах, когда остатки тумана покинули его разум. Артур осознал, что тело не повинуется ему, разглядел чары, сплетаемые опасным созданием из легенд.

− Однажды ты не услышишь, я в этом уверена, − любезно согласилась Моргана. – Однажды я проглочу тебя вместе с костьми, плотью и кровью. Разорву твою кожу и вымараю платье твоими жилами. А твой прах развею по всем мирам. Скрепить ли мне эту клятву своей кровью, феечка? Неужели ты позволишь мне зайти так далеко? – она вытянула перед собой испачканную раненую руку, капли крови с которой вот-вот грозили сорваться вниз.

Артур узнал эмоцию на лице твари. Страх. Чистый неприкрытый ужас.

Выражение лица Морганы, напротив, не изменилось. Пальцы не дрогнули. Она была довольна, как волк, пожирающий добычу.

Капля вытекла из неплотно сжатого кулака, сбежала по пальцу и повисла, борясь с притяжением земли.

Словно колебалась.

И, прежде чем она упала, прежде чем угроза достигла наивысшей точки, женщина опустилась на колени перед его сестрой, сложив ладони под рукой Морганы, чтобы поймать несколько капель прежде, чем они запятнают темную землю.

− Так я и думала.

Без предупреждения Моргана дала женщине пощечину. Одну, вторую, резко и безжалостно. Голова женщины мотнулась, белоснежная кожа залилась темным румянцем, но сложенные чашечкой руки не шевельнулись ни на дюйм.

− Я позволила тебе пробыть одной слишком долго, раз ты осмеливаешься мне угрожать, − продолжала колдунья, схватив женщину за волосы. По бледной коже и пепельным волосам ручейками потекла кровь. Артур никогда не слышал в её голосе столько ненависти. Её глаза пылали. – Или ему. Неужели ты думала, я ослабну, приведя его сюда? Что за эти столетия ты стала сильнее? – пальцы сжались. – Как посмела ты прийти за ним? Он _мой_. Всегда был _моим_.

− Ты славно сторожишь своего пса, Морриган, − прошептала женщина.

Магия на коже Морганы становилась все ярче. Эта магия душила женщину, пожирала её тело по кусочку и выплевывала ненависть. Артур не знал, что та уже не восстановится. Что на долгие годы эта женщина останется феей, запертой в человеческом теле, немощной, чего не случается с ее родом, слабой, как зимнее солнце.

Вот что бывает с теми, кто бросает вызов богам.

− _Не произноси этого имени_! – яд сочился из каждого слова. – Оставь это место. Оставь Камелот и его людей. Если ты вернешься, я последую за тобой. Я _ничего_ от твоего королевства не оставлю на пир воронью! Не веришь мне?

Женщина тряслась всем телом.

− Хорошо. Беги.

И та бросилась бежать, в спешке врезаясь в ветви и натыкаясь на стволы деревьев.

Артур мотнул головой, сбрасывая капли со светлых волос. Голова болела, словно он прикончил все запасы хмельного в последнем трактире. Он плохо чувствовал свое тело и с трудом осознавал реальность.

− Моргана.

_Неверное имя_ , прошептал разум, пытаясь против его воли добавить звуки, тоненький голосок, утонувший в реальности и рвущийся на поверхность, _неверное имя_.

– Морриган? Она назвала тебя так. Великая Госпожа Воронов в человеческом обличье. Королева Призраков.

− Это была ошибка, – она потянулась к его лицу и начала счищать засохшую кровь. Ее лицо выглядело спокойным, словно гладь озера, к счастью, успев утратить большую часть противоестественности. Когда их взгляды встретились, ее глаза были темными, словно яд, и глубокими, как грех. В них не осталось ни следа знакомой синевы. – Заклинание подействовало и на тебя. Ты пока не должен видеть сокрытое. Оно может тебя напугать.

Он поймал себя на том, что деревянно улыбается, и испытал внезапное желание ударить её, вцепиться зубами в горло и дотянуться до сердца, прижать к себе и одновременно оттолкнуть. Артур понимал, что это странно, _даже ужасно_ , но все же слова были промолвлены, самые правдивые слова, какие только он ей говорил:

− Скорее я уничтожу мир и себя в придачу, чем испугаюсь тебя, _Риган_.

Артур, который уже был не Артуром, коснулся её окровавленных пальцев, сорвал поцелуй лишь ради того, чтобы ощутить вкус алой жидкости. В ней скрывалась сила, он это знал. Сила скрывалась в её крови, коже, голосе. Ему хотелось целиком проглотить её. Её и все, чем она была и будет.

− Вот ты где, мой пес, − в её взоре таились нежность и бесчисленные демоны. – Ну же. Давай. Засыпай. Не время воину Кулана свирепствовать.

Рано, рано, Король спит, а он наивен и совсем ничего не знает.

− Почему я жив? Я не испытываю боли, − живот был цел, кожа чиста, дерево не царапало спину. – Это же…

Морриган не умела испытывать печаль, в этом он не сомневался. И все же её голос звучал почти мягко, почти ласково.

− Во всем виноват туман, − ответила она. – И я, ибо начала действовать не подумав, когда узнала, что они идут за нами. Не волнуйся.

− Это не тот ответ, который мне нужен, женщина.

Её ответом стали сладкие, нежные поцелуи в лоб, в нос, в щеки и подбородок, благословляющие каждую черточку его лица.

− Зачем тебе знать это сейчас, пес? – ласково спросила она. – Ты умер. Ты живешь. Ты умрешь, и колесо повернется вновь. Зачем тебе помнить каждый поворот? Почему бы мне не избавить тебя от этой боли?

Правда есть правда, а не боль. Даже спустя столько времени она этого не понимала.

− Он любит другую, − прямо сказал он.

А может, и понимала, поскольку лишь снисходительно улыбнулась.

− Ты всегда любил других. А если не человека, то свой меч. Я не возражаю.

− Обманщица.

− Льстец. А теперь спи. Усни вновь. Сейчас не время сражаться.

Артур – глупый человечек – скребся на краешке разума. Он не видел, не понимал стоявшее рядом создание, величайшую противницу, прекрасную, несовершенную и такую умную.

− Я найду тебя.

Лгунья, предательница и такая сильная.

− Ты всегда меня находишь. А я веками сулю тебе битву.

Пес Кулана пристально смотрел на неё теми же серыми глазами, с тем же хладнокровием.

Высокомерие, уверенность, сила – он смотрел на нее сверху вниз и не желал подчиняться. Да. Было бы прекрасно вернуться в бой. А в бой против нее – еще лучше.

− Даже если мы сравняем королевство с землей.

− Разве мы когда-то поступали по-другому?

Он все еще сжимал её пальцы, когда исчезли последние искорки магии. Прикосновение к коже удерживало его, он пытался остаться на поверхности, подальше от Артура. Тщетно. Когда взошло солнце, воин, привязанный к дереву, вновь отдыхал, а Король поднялся.

− Сестра? – в недоумении окликнул он. Туман растаял бесследно. Солдаты возились позади, просыпаясь от магического сна. Только Морриган была на ногах. – Что случилось?

Её темное платье пятнала грязь, волосы растрепались после долгой ночи, проведенной под открытым небом. Господи, рука на его ладони была в крови. Развернув ее, Артур нахмурился, увидев открытую рану.

Моргана улыбнулась его возмущению. Сияние ее голубых глаз было так же хорошо знакомо, как восходящее солнце.

− Вернемся домой. Пока ты не искусил Судьбу раньше времени. Сегодня тебя ждет Камелот, − она замолчала на мгновение, и Артур мог поклясться хоть на крови, что её голубые глаза потемнели. – А завтра… как знать?


End file.
